A Father's Thoughts
by ana barton
Summary: Gomen, but I neglected to do the grammar check before,so... Anyway, this is what I think Vegeta's thoughts would be during that fight with Majin Buu.


March 13, 2002

A re-telling of the fight between Vegeta and Majin Buu

A Father's Thoughts

Ana Barton

"…I haven't really held you since you were a baby, eh, Trunks?"

I could feel Trunks' and Goten's surprise. After all, here we were in the battlefield, fighting against an insane PINK magical creature that had the power to destroy this earth 10 times over, and I was waxing sentimental over my son.

You'd never really expect it of the Prince of the Saiyan-jin, but a man is entitled to it at least once in a while…

I could feel Majin Buu off in the distance where he landed after Trunks kicked him off me. I had to smirk at that. My son came to my rescue… what father wouldn't be proud? And I am proud of my son, very proud that he had exceeded my expectations regarding his power level. Of course, as the son of the Prince of the Saiyan-jin, he should be strong.

He and Goten came to my rescue from that pink glob that Majin Buu trapped me with.

I have to win this fight. I have to win this…!

I turn to face him. "Can I hold you now, son?"

He's surprised and a bit confused, I can tell, but he complies with my wishes nonetheless. I hold my son against me, his head just until my navel. He will grow up to be a strong man, not unlike that other Trunks from the future. Now that one was a shy one… My son isn't as shy.

"Aw, c'mon, Daddy… this is embarrassing…" I can see my son blushing. After all, it isn't often that I show him and his mother any sort of physical affection, especially when there are other people around. It just wouldn't do. It just doesn't go with my personality.

Physical intimacies that I share with my wife remain in the privacy of our bedroom, and that is that. I know Bulma understands that, and respects that. She's a wonderful woman.

With my son… all that I can really offer him is his training to become stronger. There hasn't really been much else that I could give. But I hope to hell and back that he knows I love him and his mother…

"I love you and your mom, don't forget that, Trunks… my son…" I let him and look at him a moment. Then I hit him on the neck with the side of my hand. He is immediately unconscious.

I'm sorry, Trunks, but Daddy has to do something and I don't want to involve you any more than you already are. Flesh of my flesh, bones of my bones, blood of my blood… my son… my child… This is something I have to do alone. I know you want to help Daddy but…

"Uncle Vegeta, how could you do that to Trunks?!" Goten asks, still disbelieving. "He didn't do anything to you…! How could you Uncle Vegeta?"

He calls me Uncle… The son of my rival, the son of the one I can't defeat, the son of the one called the strongest of them all. He is still wailing and beating his little fists against me. Even in Super Saiyan mode, he can't hurt me that much.

I look at him then. I bend low and punch him in the gut, with just enough force to render him unconscious. No matter what animosity may be between his father and I, I can't let his youngest son be killed by this monster. You are the son of a worthy opponent, Goten.

I sense Piccolo's approach. The Nemic looks at me with rough gratitude. We both hear Majin Buu as he returns from afar. My son has a very strong kick.

"I'll leave them to you, Piccolo," I say as I look in the direction where Majin Buu is coming from. "Take them to a safe place… Take care of them Piccolo."

"Hn, I will… You're planning on killing yourself, aren't you?"

"What of it? If it will get rid of this pest, so it shall be done…"

He takes the kids, one under each arm. "Tell me, Piccolo, will I see Son Goku on the other side?"

"I won't kid around with you, Vegeta, but you won't…" He proceeds to tell me of what will happen to my soul once I die, and making a comparison with what had happened with Goku's. I try to tune him out and I do so with the barest of successes.

I know I haven't been the kindest of souls – heck, I even tried to take over this world!

But on this last fight of mine, I will see to it that they remember that Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyan-jin, saved them all from this Majin Buu creature.

Majin Buu is here. "Who was the one responsible for that?!" His screeches are worse than all the whining of all womankind.

"Go! Now! I'll take care of this…"

Piccolo nods and flies off with my son and Goten. Please be safe, my son, and be strong. I love you and your mother very much. That is why I have to do this. Live, my son… Daddy loves you.

Author's notes:

I was watching DBZ on TV, and this little episode of Vegeta was on. It intrigued me no end, and I could actually HEAR what Vegeta was probably thinking when he imploded like that to destroy Majin Buu. So I hurried over to the computer and wrote this…

Hope you liked it!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Dragon Ball series, TOEI does. This is my own take on what Vegeta may be thinking during that particular fight with Majin Buu.


End file.
